The present teaching relates to a tilting mechanism used for a display device such as a head-up display, a pop-up display, and the like and a display device provided with the same.
There are conventionally used head-up displays, pop-up displays, and the like as displays which are equipped in vehicles and on which information is displayed for drivers.
The head-up displays are further well known than the pop-up displays. In the head-up display, a picture or image is projected on a windshield or windscreen via a combiner and/or a mirror. In the pop-up display, a picture or image is displayed on a combiner without being projected on the windshield or windscreen.